Magic Wonders
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: An Alternate Continuity! Chloe, along with her fairies Cosmo and Wanda volunteer to be part of the Fairy Share Program, getting Timmy Turner as a new god kid. With Chloe and Timmy becoming friends, what adventures will they be involved in? Eventual Timmy x Chloe
1. Timmy and Chloe Meet

Here's a brand new Fairly OddParents story that immediately struck my mind when I was looking through some old FOP episodes, and wondered what would have happened if Chloe had met Timmy a little... sooner than expected. It won't be a direct retelling, but it'll be a good look into an alternate world at best! Anyway, hope you enjoy this little bit! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **FAIRY WORLD**

"Are you sure you and your fairies are willing to participate in our little... program?" Jorgen asked the three mysterious figures as he sat down. "You do know it's not going to be easy, having to cooperate with another kid."

"I realize the dangers, but it's something I want to take. I have been friendless with the exception of my two fairies back in my old town... and I want to start fresh, I want a friend! And if it has to be with another god kid, so be it!" A female voice was heard.

"She's been suffering, even when she has us, Jorgen." Another female voice, this time, an adult like voice, said. "I know it's not out of the ordinary, but... she wants to try anything for a friend... but when HE mentioned the Fairy Share Program, she just had to come talk about it with you!"

"And I'm quite surprised at it. I normally save this due to fairy shortages..." Jorgen said, looking at the chart. "But right now, there's no opening kid that's miserable enough."

"But I-" The kid female voice started before a male voice jumped in.

"Look, we love our god kid, but there's no denying that she hasn't made any friends or can't keep them for very long. She needs help, Jorgen. Won't you give it to her?" The male voice begged. "Please? I'm crying tears of pudding right now!"

Jorgen and the two females rolled their eyes, staring at the green haired dimwit before them... as Jorgen sighed. "I'll keep a sharp eye out for any miserable god kids, but unfortunately, right now, there's just not any..."

Jorgen then heard a beep as he pushed a button. "Just a second. Yes?"

"Sir, there's a new kid that just got spotted. VERY miserable one. With evil babysitter, and parents, while good-hearted... are very neglectful and possibly even stupid." A voice was heard.

"Really?" Jorgen paused. "Send me more information on the kid."

Jorgen hung up the phone as he turned back to the three figures. "Good news. I think we might have a spot open for you to share your god kid."

"R-really?" The young female gasped in excitement.

"Just let me take a look over the information and..." Jorgen hummed a bit as some papers poofed next to him as Jorgen pulled out some reading glasses and examined the papers. "Okay... this kid here currently lives in Dimmsdale, California. Now, where you live now is pretty far away, BUT... after you meet the possible new god kid, you could wish to move right next door to the kid so that way, you all can have easy access."

"Who's the kid?" The adult female voice asked.

"Says here he's been babysat by this same evil babysitter for over a year or so..." Jorgen examined the paper.

"He?" The young female voice said in surprise.

"Yes, he. Also, this god kid is currently in fourth grade..." Jorgen read.

"Hey, that's the same grade you go to! Man, what a large coincidence, huh?" The green haired one laughed while eating a powdered donut.

"Hey, hey! You're on a diet, mister! Remember?" The female floating figure said, throwing the donut aside.

"...and he has some good friends... though not enough to help him in his time of need." Jorgen said.

"I'll help him! Who is he?" The young female voice asked.

"This boy... this nine-year-old boy... is known as..." Jorgen then showed the three of them a picture of a frowning, miserable boy with a pink hat, buck teeth, and a pink shirt. "Timmy Turner."

"Timmy..." The green haired floating character paused. "You know, that's such a nice name."

"Yeah, but can he really cut it?" The pink haired floating character asked.

"I just hope he really understands and... accepts me..." The young female indicated as she looked down in sadness.

"According to this, it says he is willing to accept anybody as a friend, as long as they share few, but fair likes." Jorgen said.

"It's up to you, sweetheart." The pink haired one said, as she and the green haired one turned towards the young blonde haired girl, who looked deep in thought.

She took a deep breath and turned to Jorgen.

"How can we introduce us to him?"

* * *

 **DIMMSDALE, CALIFORNIA**

 **TURNER HOUSEHOLD**

"Oh, Magic 9 Ball, when will my parents return from the movies?" The young pink hatted boy, known as Timmy Turner, was shaking a magic 9 ball in hopes of getting something. As per usual, Vicky was torturing him by forcing him to do work via blackmail. And to make it worse, she even ordered pizza with anchovies, even after Timmy said 'no anchovies'. It just wasn't Timmy's night.

Timmy then looked at the answer for the magic 9 ball as it read... "Titanic: Director's Cut! They'll be there all night! Man, that's dumb!"

Timmy frowned as he threw the Magic 9 Ball right towards the wall as it broke upon impact. Timmy sighed, looking down. If only there was someone who could...

Timmy then heard a sound coming from his room, and the next thing he knew, he came into contact with four figures, though Timmy didn't quite see the fourth one, due to the big person obstructing her from his view.

"Greetings, Timmy Turner!" The big person with a crown and big wand boomed his voice.

"Hey, Timmy!" The green and pink fairies smiled towards Timmy as they flew towards him.

"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo, the green haired fairy, smiled.

"I'm Wanda!" Wanda, the pink haired fairy, gave a smile.

"And we're..." Cosmo and Wanda backed up as they made a soundstage and the words 'Fairy Godparents' appear. "YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Wanda then flew towards Timmy as he looked up, still in shock. "What do you think, sport?"

Timmy just stared in shock... then said, in a very scared voice. "Uh... I think I better call the cops."

Timmy then got up as Jorgen frowned. "FREEZE, TURNER!"

Jorgen then waved his wand as Timmy all of a sudden, got stuck in an ice cube and all but his head was moving. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but I had to take precaution." Jorgen said as Timmy frowned.

"And who are you?" Timmy frowned.

"Oh, that's Jorgen Von Strangle. He's our head fairy." Cosmo smiled, then flew towards Timmy and whispered, "Here's my advice, don't try to cheese him off, whatever you do. He's a bit of a strickler."

"I heard that!" Jorgen said as he glared at Cosmo.

Timmy just stared blankly... before his eyes widened. "I think I know what happened. I'm still asleep. I got so traumatized by the fact that Vicky saved me a piece of anchovy pizza that I fell down and I'm still asleep."

Timmy then shut his eyes as he muttered, "I'm going to wake up now, and when I do, I'm probably going to be out of this ice block and back in the living room kitchen."

Timmy opened his eyes... only to see Cosmo, Wanda and Jorgen staring right at him. Timmy frowned. "Seriously? This is real?"

"As much as this does look sort of like some dream... I'm afraid you're not dreaming." Wanda shook her head.

"Yep! We're actually your fairies!" Cosmo smiled.

"Really?" Timmy said in shock... then smiled. "Sweet!"

"Technically, they're your fairies part-term. A godkid actually signed up to be part of something called the 'Fairy Share Program' where one kid has to share godparents with another kid." Jorgen explained as he freed Timmy from his icy prison.

"What? Really? Is this kid anyone I know?" Timmy asked.

"Actually... no." A female voice said in surprise, which was right there and then Timmy had noticed the fourth person in the room, who happened to be a female girl, the same age as him, only with blonde hair, a pink bow and headband, and a yellow and purple dress. The girl shyly came over to Timmy and looked at him. "Hi. My name's Chloe. Chloe Carmichael."

Timmy looked at Chloe in surprise... before offering his hand to shake. "Timmy. Timmy Turner."

As the two of them shook hands, Jorgen nodded as he waved his wand. "Well, I'll leave you four to sort everything out."

As Jorgen poofed back home, Chloe took a deep breath as she said, "It's okay if you're a little scared about the fairies. My first reaction to seeing them was the whole dream thing, too."

"Really?" Timmy said in surprise.

"Yeah, it was a little cray cray... though not as bad as yours. I mean, calling the cops? Really?" Chloe asked.

"Well..." Timmy said. "What can you expect? I mean, you people just did some 'breaking and entering' into my parents' house!"

"Sorry, Timmy, but it was the only way we could introduce the concept of fairy godparents to you." Wanda explained.

"Besides, if you tell one person about us, we'd have to go away forever!" Cosmo said. "Same applies to Chloe."

"Why can't I tell anyone but Chloe?" Timmy asked.

"That's what 'Da Rules' book says." Wanda said, poofing up a purple rule book entitled 'Da Rules' as it fell on Timmy. "Whoops... sorry, we haven't been able to pull out the book... guess being Chloe's godparents, she's been doing good at keeping up with Da Rules."

"You want any help?" Chloe asked, holding Timmy's hand as Timmy recovered.

"Th-thanks, Chloe. But... why are you all here?" Timmy asked. "I don't think I even heard of you before!"

"Really? You've never seen any of the news stories I've been in?" Chloe asked in surprise.

Timmy shook his head. "Are you famous or something, because I only heard about you today."

Chloe sighed in relief. "Trust me, it would be better if you didn't... I didn't have a good life..."

"Oh..." Timmy said, looking down. "What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that before we came here, me and Cosmo were Chloe's only friends." Wanda explained.

"Yeah, the fact that she only ruined more people's lives because of removing the splinter from the monster's foot and unintentionally hurting people's feelings and going crazy every time something gets out of hand... it lost her a lot of friend points!" Cosmo smiled as Chloe looked down even more. Wanda glared at Cosmo as she slapped him. "OW! What?"

"He didn't need to know that!" Wanda glared as Timmy looked at the two floating fairies, and the sad girl standing before him.

Timmy walked over to Chloe as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, if it was that bad... it's okay. I didn't have a good life either... but..."

"Hey, twerp! What's going on up there!" A screechy female voice called out.

Timmy yelped as he turned towards the door. "Vicky! She must have heard the commotion! What do I do?"

"Just watch! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I was invisible until Vicky leaves the bedroom, AND I wish for a goldfish bowl full of water so that you can masquerade as Timmy's pet goldfish!" Chloe ordered.

"You got it, Chloe!" Cosmo said as he and Wanda waved their wands. To Timmy's surprise, there was Cosmo and Wanda as goldfish in their bowl as Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

Timmy smiled nervously as Vicky came in, angrily frowning. "All right, twerp, what's going on in here?"

"Er, nothing!" Timmy smiled nervously.

Vicky frowned in suspicion as Chloe, invisible, leaned towards Timmy's bed, watching her angry eyes. Chloe felt a little scared upon meeting her, and she didn't know why.

It was then Vicky noticed the goldfish. "What the- I don't remember these fish being here!"

"Oh... well... they're my pets!" Timmy smiled.

Vicky examined them and frowned. "You know, I could flush them down the toilet..."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock as Timmy yelled, "NO! WHY?"

"Well, nothing to worry, except I heard fish are addled with germs. Look, twerp, if there's one thing I can't stand, it's happiness... and happiness with pets... it just sickens me! You better have these fish flushed down by the time I'm done with my bath, or you'll regret it!" Vicky said as she marched off the room and shut the door.

By that time, Chloe made herself visible again as Cosmo and Wanda appeared, next to them, frowning as Wanda sarcastically said, "Sweet girl."

"Oh, I really love her fangs! Do you think I can have them?" Cosmo smiled happily.

Timmy looked at Cosmo as Chloe sighed. "You have to forgive Cosmo, he's two slices shy of a loaf of bread."

"So... if you can grant wishes for Chloe here... you can do the same for me?" Timmy asked.

"Of course. We're here to help you!" Cosmo smiled.

"After all, we grant wishes..." Wanda smiled as Cosmo then threw some magic dust. "As long as they're fair and they're not against the rules! Besides, we love clients with creative imaginations!"

"Give it a try, Timmy. Don't be shy. I can see that babysitter of yours is pretty evil. How about a little payback, hm?" Chloe smirked devilishy.

Timmy paused... and smirked. "I wish that instead of water in the tub... Vicky is stuck in gelatin!"

"You got it!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they raised their wands, they glowed for a minute, then a poof sound was heard from the bathroom as Vicky's screams were heard.

"I think it worked." Chloe smiled as she peeked out.

"Yeah, Wanda was always so great with dessert!" Cosmo smiled as Wanda gave a giggle.

"Now I wish Vicky was covered in whipped cream... and a cherry on top!" Timmy said as he, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda ran out to check on their progress as on cue, some whipped cream and a cherry fell on Vicky.

"Not bad. Now, I wish for a giant chocolate shake." Timmy said, looking towards Cosmo and Wanda.

Cosmo, somehow mishearing it, smiled as he waved his wand. "DONE!"

Cosmo's wand then glowed as Vicky was turned into... a giant snake as it hissed. Timmy screamed as he started running, the snake chasing after him.

Chloe facepalmed as Wanda glared at Cosmo, saying, "He said giant shake, not giant SNAKE!"

"Really? Either I need this wand fixed, or I need my ears cleaned." Cosmo said, shaking his wand. "No, definitely needed a wand tuning."

"Hang on, Timmy! I wish Vicky was a small fly now!" Chloe called as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, causing Vicky to turn into a small fly. Timmy smirked as he picked up a fly swatter as the Vicky fly screamed as she was now being chased until Vicky ran head first into a freezer, knocking herself unconscious.

Timmy gave a chuckle as he said, "Okay, I wish Vicky was back to being human, only still asleep."

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as Vicky turned back to normal, but still unconscious as she was now poofed back towards the couch.

Timmy smiled as he looked at Cosmo and Wanda. "Having fairies is awesome!"

"Aw, thanks, sport!" Wanda smiled. "Anytime you want our help, just say so!"

Timmy stared in surprise as he said, "Aren't you staying?"

"It depends on what Chloe wants to do." Cosmo said as all three of them looked towards Chloe.

"You see, Timmy, the place I live in, isn't near Dimmsdale. It's very far away, so the only way we can stay close together is if you and I can come to an agreement is if we lived close together... the place I'm currently living in sucks, and there's nobody there that likes me..."

"Aw, come on, Chloe. I'm sure if somebody just gave you a chance, they'd..." Timmy said as Chloe looked down.

"Forget it, Timmy. I have had a lot of tough times... nobody wants to be my friend..." Chloe said, sitting down.

Timmy then sat down next to Chloe and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be your friend. Look, if we're a part of this 'Fairy Share Program', we may as well be friends, right? It wouldn't be fair if we had to exchange on certain days... why don't you move here, Chloe? We'll have much easier access to talk to... and I can even introduce you to my friends."

"R-really? You want me as your friend?" Chloe said in surprise. "Do you mean it?"

Timmy smiled. "Every word."

Chloe gave a squeal of excitement as she hugged Timmy tightly. "Thank you, Timmy! You have no idea how much happier I am!"

Timmy smiled as he hugged her back. "It's no trouble at all..."

As the two were talking with each other, Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, smiling as Wanda said, "Look at them, Cosmo! Our little Chloe is actually getting along with a new friend!"

"Yeah! Who'd have thought being part of the Fairy Share Program would end up being good for us." Cosmo smiled.

"You know... I wouldn't be surprised if those two ended up together." Wanda smiled.

"You really think they'll pair up?" Cosmo said in surprise.

"Well, who really knows? At this point, I've seen strange magic and love happen between the unlikeliness of friends." Wanda smiled. "For now, let's help Timmy and Chloe as best as we can... Lord knows they're going to need us..."

Cosmo smiled as he looked out the window. "I have a feeling we'll be living in Dimmsdale for quite a while..."

* * *

And there we go with the first chapter of the story! How'd you all like it? Now, it doesn't start right away as a Timmy/Chloe, but as time progresses... it might go that way, just so you know. When it is, I won't say, but it'll be good. And as said before, it won't go through all the episodes, just some a handful of a few, along with some brand new adventures for Timmy and Chloe. As mentioned before, this is an alternate continuity to the Fairly Oddparents, in which Timmy got his fairies through the Fairy Share Program with Chloe! Hope you all enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for this story, please put them in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Chloe Moves In And Meets Her New Rival

And now, here's a brand new chapter of 'Magic Wonders'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Thanks to Timmy's newfound friend and his new fairies (which he was more than happy to share with Chloe), he became more comfortable with the fact that Vicky would be his babysitter. He gave a bit of a hidden smirk knowing that if his parents left him with Vicky again (and he KNOWS he will), he'd always have his fairies to back him up. Though he did manage to give Vicky quite a scare (and she was STILL trying to figure out how it happened, whether it was a dream or not), what mattered was that thanks to the best people he had ever met in his life, he was going to have an easy time... and best of all, Chloe was moving next door to him (or across the street from him, she hadn't decided yet, but he would know which house once she and her parents would be moving in once he saw the moving truck.

"TIMMY!"

Timmy yelped as he ducked under the window. Great, of all people to come over at this very moment, did it have to be Tootie? He groaned, holding his head. Now, he remembered Tootie ALL too well... how could he not, she is after all, Vicky's little sister. There was nothing wrong with her, she is Vicky's polar opposite... but the thing he didn't like about her was her... obsessive crush on him. He didn't know WHEN it started, he thought maybe it was near the beginning, when Timmy tried to comfort her and wipe her tears away with a cloth... maybe it was one time when Timmy inadvertently tripped Vicky on one babysitting day, and hurt her leg a bit, cancelling that day's babysitting service with Vicky, and Tootie giving him a hug in thanks when she came to visit. He appreciated the hug, but when it became too tight, he started to be concerned. It was as if Timmy was now the most trusted person that Tootie relied on...

And he was starting to get uncomfortable with that. Now she just wouldn't leave him alone! Timmy sighed as he held his head. Of all days, why didn't he prepare a water balloon or two to scare Tootie off?

He looked out the window to see Tootie was already at the door, ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Timmy's dad called as Timmy groaned. He figured at this point, it was too late to get out of this one now. "Oh, hi, Tootie! What are you doing out here on this fine day?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Turner! I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if Timmy's home?" Tootie asked. "I wanted to talk with him about something..."

Timmy sighed as he got up. He knew how this worked by now... he was just wishing he was invisible at this time. Where were Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda when he actually needed them now? Oh, wait, that's right, they must still be waking up and packing up everything because they were moving.

"TIMMY!" Tootie smiled as she hugged him tight.

Timmy struggled a bit as he coughed out, "Hello, Tootie..."

"Well, you have your fun with Tootie, Timmy! Your mother and I have to prepare for our Saturday outing!" Timmy's dad smiled as he shut the door.

Timmy sighed as Tootie squealed as she was about to give him a big kiss. Timmy held up his hand as her face was held up as she was now running in place, arms out. "Look, Tootie, I know how this is going to work by now, but before you try to jump me and not give me personal space, is there any reason you came here?"

Tootie stopped as she coughed. "Yes, actually. Two things. First thing I want to ask, what did you do with Vicky last night?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I noticed that she seemed a little shaken up, and I haven't even seen her unnerved before, even my parents haven't, much to our surprise. She wouldn't say a word to us, all she could say was 'That twerp' and 'was all a dream, right?'. Couldn't even speak to any of us. Well, we all know she'll probably be back to her evil self once she recovers, but seeing her unnerved like that was really surprising. I knew you were being babysat by her last night, so... what did you even do to her?" Tootie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy nodded. Guess that would explain why she's here. "I wish I could tell you Tootie, but that's personal information right now. Just know that I found a way to defang Vicky, even if it is for a short time."

Tootie giggled. "Oh, Timmy! My hero!"

Timmy yelped as he knew Tootie was about to pounce him for a hug and probably more unwanted kisses. "What was the other thing?"

"Who cares? You're making me love you even more now!" Tootie smiled as she was about to pounce on Timmy.

Timmy was about ready to scream and ready to flinch when a moving truck was heard honking the horn.

Timmy's eyes widened as Tootie turned to see the moving truck also coming in.

Timmy sighed in relief. _"Oh please, let this be Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda moving in!"_

Timmy got up and ran around as Tootie just looked in confusion and fell down to the ground. She quickly joined Timmy as she saw the moving van coming near the house. Timmy's parents even looked out, wondering what the commotion was about.

"So it was across the street." Timmy smiled to himself. Unfortunatly, he talked within earshot of Tootie, who just looked up in confusion.

"Wait, what? Do you... know this person moving in?" Tootie asked.

"Uh... you could say that. This person is my, uh... pen pal!" Timmy smiled nervously.

"Oh!" Tootie smiled at first as she turned back to see Chloe exiting out. "This must be his sister!"

"...I didn't say my pen pal was a 'he', Tootie." Timmy frowned.

"...what?" Tootie's eyes widened as she said her one word very flatly.

Timmy's parents instantly joined Timmy and Tootie on the fence as Mr. Turner turned to Mrs. Turner. "Honey, look! New neighbors! I hope they hate the Dinklebergs as much as we do!"

"Actually, dear, I think you're the only person who actually hates them..." Mrs. Turner said.

Before Mr. Turner could say something, he spotted Chloe's parents coming out of the car! "Oh, that must be the neighbors! Hi, new neighbors! We're your neighbors across the street!"

As Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner ran across the street to greet the new neighbors, Chloe walked towards the other side to greet Timmy. "Hey, Timmy! Sorry I took so long to make it here."

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you actually came. You're gonna like it here in Dimmsdale. We have a lot of places to explore around..." Timmy smiled as he gave Chloe a hug, who was more than happy to give him a hug back.

Tootie's eyes widened in shock at the display that occurred right in front of her. Tootie then turned towards the blonde haired girl as her eyes narrowed towards her. Tootie then walked towards Timmy and Chloe, then coughed as Timmy and Chloe turned.

"Is this one of your friends, Timmy?" Chloe asked.

"Not exactly." Timmy said, giving a so-so expression with his hand. "Tootie, this is my pen-pal, Chloe. Chloe, remember when I told you about Vicky? Well, meet her little sister, who's actually quite a polar opposite, but still gives me the creeps, Tootie."

Chloe's eyes widened when Timmy mentioned that Tootie was Vicky's sister, but gave a smile towards Tootie as she offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Chloe."

Tootie gave a very big smile, which looked a little unnerving, much to Chloe's concern as Tootie squeezed Chloe's hand tightly and started dragging her towards a sewer opening. "Hi, Chloe. I'm Tootie, and I'm Timmy's true love. I'm sorry you have to leave so suddenly. Bye!"

With that, Tootie lifted the cover with her foot and convincingly pushed Chloe down the sewer opening. Timmy saw that and yelped, to his concern as he noticed Cosmo and Wanda appearing in his shirt pocket. "Guys! Thank goodness! I wish Chloe Carmichael was right next to me!"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as they raised their wands.

Tootie then put the sewer opening down as she turned around. "Now, where were we, Tim- GACK!"

Tootie's eyes widened as Timmy and Chloe were sitting next to each other, laughing a bit. Tootie frowned as she said, "Oh, I guess you're back again."

"Oh, hi, Tootie!" Chloe smiled as Tootie sat down.

"So, what's that other thing you wanted to tell me?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, right, the other thing. Yeah, I wanted to give you this." Tootie sighed as she handed Timmy an envelope. "Hope you can come, bring a friend if you like... preferably a MALE friend."

Tootie uttered the last bit under her breath as she smiled towards Timmy. "Well, Vicky will probably wonder where I am. See you later, Timmy!"

Tootie then glared at Chloe as her eyes seemed to be filled with rage. "See you later, CHLOE!"

Tootie's rage then instantly left as she gave a smile. "Bye now!"

Tootie then skipped away as she walked off... then she jumped in some bushes and hid as she looked out, wondering about this Chloe girl.

"So... Vicky's sister, huh?" Chloe said, turning to Timmy.

Timmy sighed. "Yeah, she's kind of a pain... at least she doesn't hate us."

"I don't know, Timmy, I think Tootie showed signs of jealousy." Chloe said, concerned. "She's acting as if we became a couple."

"A couple? Us? That'll never happen." Timmy laughed. "Besides, you're the cool friend you and I are sharing fairies with. Speaking of which, thanks for saving Chloe back there, Cosmo, Wanda."

"No problem, Timmy!" Cosmo smiled as Timmy whispered the last two sentences.

Chloe paused... then sighed. "You're probably right, Timmy, I'm probably reacting over nothing."

"Do you want me to show you guys the town for a bit?" Timmy asked, offering Chloe's hand. "I mean, if you want to stay here, that's fine. I don't want to lose our friendship because my mom and dad will be acting weird around your parents..."

"Are you kidding?" Chloe smiled. "Back in my hometown, my parents and I actually tolerated weirdness. We don't ask questions, we just have fun! Though your parents do seem a little... air-headed..."

"I'm sure they can be pretty smart at times... mostly." Timmy said, pausing. "Anyway, let me show you around and maybe I'll help you get a better idea on what the town looks like."

"Cool!" Chloe smiled as Timmy and Chloe walked off together.

Tootie, watching this from the bushes, didn't get what was going on, but her eyes were glowing red and her teeth were grinding. "That Chloe kid... something is so off on her... if she thinks she can come into MY territory, she is SORELY mistaken!"

Tootie then turned around as she walked off. "I don't know where this blonde kid came from, but whatever her motives are, I know she has Timmy wrapped up in them!"

Little did both Chloe and Tootie know was that this was the beginning of them being enemies...

* * *

And that's the end of the second chapter! How'd you all like it? Don't worry, Tootie will warm up to Chloe eventually, but she's going to have to be Chloe's rival and enemy for a long while... once everything gets set into place, I'm sure you guys will enjoy what's to come! Anyway, if you have any suggestions for this story, please put them in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Chloe Meets Timmy's Friends

Here's the next chapter of 'Magic Wonders'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Things have changed a bit since Chloe Carmichael had arrived in Dimmsdale. She wasn't quite used to the antics that were brought around Dimmsdale at first, but thanks to her new friend, Timmy Turner, she had managed to get used to the idea of living in Dimmsdale. Sure, she'd have to get used to living, but at least it gets her away from the fame that brought her misfortune...

And she thought it would be quiet... at first...

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, Geraldine..." Denzel Crocker asked as he was handed a picture of Chloe. "You want me to add yet another kid to my classroom? May I ask why my classroom?"

"Well, at first I considered putting her in anyone BUT yours, but she said she was a new friend of a student in your classroom, and all of a sudden, as if by magic, I felt the urge to put her in." Principal Waxelplax explained.

Mr. Crocker raised an eyebrow in interest. "Magic, you say..."

However, Principal Waxelplax glared directly into Mr. Crocker's eyes as she said, "Don't you start with your whole fairy business! Seriously, when are you going to let this obsession go?"

"It's not an obsession! They are real, I know they are! I just don't have sufficient proof!" Crocker said.

Waxelplax groaned, rolling her eyes. "HOW you became a teacher is beyond my comprehension... look, don't make a fool of yourself in front of your new student, all right? Treat her with the utmost respect you give to most students... well, what respect you can give them..."

"Aw, come on, Geraldine..." Mr. Crocker started, trying to sound sweet. "You know I'm a man of good quality and live with dignity."

"People tell me that when you are shirtless, they see your bones, and don't you still live with your mother?" Principal Waxelplax asked.

"...that's besides the point!" Crocker glared. "But all right, I won't be harsh on the new kid just because she's the new kid. But just one question... who is Chloe Carmichael anyway? I swear I've heard her name somewhere..."

"Why. she's a sweet girl that's really known in her own hometown. She once removed a splinter from a monster's foot to offer friendship! She's smart and she's pretty funny... and really nice!" Principal Waxelplax explained as she showed off a jewelry bracelet. "When she and her folks came in to register for the school, she gave me this nice bracelet! I don't think I'll ever take it off!"

"Oh... well, if she's as smart as the drivel I teach in my classroom... it depends on how well I'll like her, but... eh, I guess the world needs another AJ." Crocker sighed as he pocketed the picture. "It's not like I'll care about who or what she is anyway, as long as I'm her teacher..."

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Mr. Crocker paused as he was at his computer back home, typing up the name 'Chloe Carmichael'. "Let's see what I know about you, Miss Carmichael..."

Mr. Crocker then clicked the search button as a lot of options came up. "Hmmm... seems legit... well, here's her Gipikedia article. Let's see what information she has..."

Mr. Crocker clicked on the page... as he read it. "Hmmm... born to famous parents... hmmm... they seem to be jungle explorers, from the look of things. Hmmm... the friendliest of all people... I see, I see... but is she as smart as everyone says and most importantly, is she better than my class?"

Mr. Crocker then went down the page as he read the words, "Yes she is, you dunce."

Mr. Crocker paused. "Well that's just rude. Who would put the sentence, 'Yes she is, you dunce', in the middle of a Gipikedia article? That's just rude and disrespectful!"

Mr. Crocker got off his computer as he smiled, "But either way, I think I might enjoy this girl... though the mention of magic does interest me. I wonder if Chloe has... FAIRY GODPARENTS?"

Mr. Crocker went into a moment of spasms upon saying his two words. Crocker paused... then scoffed at himself. "Nah, the Gipikedia article says so, she's a nice girl... and smart! And that's all I need..."

Mr. Crocker then gave a slightly evil laugh to himself... when all of a sudden, an old female voice called out, "Denzel, can you come out for dinner?"

"Go away, mother! I'm trying to think!" Mr. Crocker yelled out the door.

"But it's your favorite, mac and cheese!" Mr. Crocker's mother called.

"Oh boy! Really?" Mr. Crocker said as he got up. "I hope there's bacon bits in there!"

* * *

"No kidding?" Timmy said in surprise as he was waiting with Chloe at the bus stop. "Your parents actually went on a safari?"

"Several, in fact." Chloe smiled. "Whenever they're busy with a safari, I'm usually left alone, but that's all right."

"Well, at least my parents and your parents seem to be getting along." Timmy smiled... then held his hand as his smile faltered. "Eh... somewhat. Sorry if my dad actually burned your dad's picture frame."

"Ah, it was old. Besides, my father is actually looking back at this and laughing." Chloe said as the bus stopped towards them. "But at least my mom and your mom seem to be having a blast with each other."

"I suppose..." Timmy said. "From the sound of your mom, I don't think she appreciated my mom juggling her glass unicorns around."

"Maybe, but she's very protective about her collection." Chloe said as she and Timmy sat down next to each other.

"Hey, Timmy!"

Timmy and Chloe turned as they saw two kids coming in. Timmy recognized these kids as his best friends, Chester McBadbat and AJ.

"Oh, hey Chester, hey AJ!" Timmy smiled as Chester and AJ tried to sit next to Timmy as Chloe scooted over a bit to make a little room for the two boys.

"Who is this?" Chester asked, looking over at Chloe.

"Oh right. Chester, AJ, I like to introduce you to Chloe. She's one of my new best friends, and hopefully in time, she'll be your friend too."

"Huh. Well, it's always nice to see a new person in the neighborhood. Welcome." AJ smiled as he offered Chloe his hand as she took it and shook it.

"Wow, so cray cray!" Chloe smiled as she giggled.

Chester blinked. "Cray cray, is that some type of new slang, because I don't really get it."

"She's still adjusting." Timmy shrugged.

"I'm a little confused, Timmy. Since when did we allow girls in our friendship circle, again?" Chester asked.

"As much as Chester is being rude, he does have a point. I thought it was going to be more of a 'guy' thing." AJ said, wondering as well.

"Look, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Chloe glared at the two boys. "Besides, I bet I can do even better than you guys combined."

"Is that a challenge?" AJ asked.

"Do you want to make it one?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see..." AJ said.

"Guys, guys, cool it!" Timmy said as he used both his hands to stop AJ and Chloe from getting into a major staring contest. "We're not here to fight. The last thing I want is for a mere argument to tear us apart."

AJ and Chloe paused as they looked down as AJ looked up. "Uh... sorry, Chloe. You're cool."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." Chloe smiled as the bus stopped.

Timmy perked up as he looked over. "Hold the phone, guys!"

"Oh boy..." Chester and AJ groaned.

"What?" Chloe asked as she turned to see a black haired girl in a purple shirt, white skirt, a purple headband and white go-go boots coming up the bus as she coughed towards the bus driver.

"And now, everyone, the lovely and popular, Trixie Tang!" The bus driver announced as everyone sighed in happiness.

AJ and Chester, the only ones not sighing, just rolled their eyes as Chloe, the other one not sighing, was looking at Timmy, who was more than sighing happily.

"What's up with him?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, he always gets like that when Trixie comes in the bus." Chester asked. "You see, Trixie Tang is one of the most popular girls in school."

"Ugh... don't get me started on popularity..." Chloe groaned, holding her head.

"You don't like it?" AJ asked, looking at Chloe in confusion.

"Oh, it has its' perks, but there are just too many people who are considered popular that become very, VERY haughty!" Chloe frowned as Trixie passed the four by, not noticing the four kids sitting together. She looked at Timmy as she put her hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers, snapping her out of his look.

"H-huh? Oh... isn't Trixie the prettiest girl you've ever seen?" Timmy sighed happily.

"...at this point, I feel like I'm going to hurl..." Chloe sighed as she patted her pocket, where Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as pens, were.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the school, Chloe went on ahead to get herself acquainted with the classroom as she gave Cosmo and Wanda (as pens) to Timmy, saying 'Just in case you need them'.

"So, this is your school, huh?" Cosmo smiled. "You know, it's weird seeing this place... it's like me and Wanda have walked in here before..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Cosmo! If we were in there before, I would have remembered!" Wanda said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, either way, looks like you guys and Chloe are going to be my partners now, so let's hope school will be going good... I'm going to need all the help I can get..." Timmy smiled.

"Don't worry, Timmy! We're with you every step of the way!" Cosmo said as Timmy pocketed the two talking pens.

Timmy grabbed his books and hummed to himself as he went into the classroom, and noticed Chloe was not anywhere in her seat. He just decided to take his seat as the other students filed in. It was then Crocker came in and coughed. "Class, we have a new student! Not only is she new, but she's better compared to the rest of you, especially a certain student who gets Fs in my class..."

Crocker then went over to a curtain and pulled the rope to reveal Chloe standing behind the curtain, wearing a huge crown that was almost too big for her head. "Let me introduce to you, Miss Chloe Carmichael!"

"Uh, Mr. Crocker, is this absolutely necessary?" Chloe asked, throwing the crown aside.

"Come come, Miss Carmichael, sit anywhere you like... just don't sit close to Mr. Turner here, his astounding lameness may rub off on you." Mr. Crocker explained.

Timmy glared at Mr. Crocker as Chloe did the same, but chose to sit next to Timmy anyway, just to see what reaction Crocker would get.

Mr. Crocker noticed, but he decided not to say a word. "Oh, the friendly type, huh? Well, I understand that, just don't get too friendly."

Chloe shrugged as she picked up her books and started to flip some pages as everyone looked up.

"Now, Chloe Carmichael, as you all may or may not know, is actually from another town... and she's actually the most famous person here!" Mr. Crocker smiled.

Chloe's eyes widened as she groaned, "Oh no..."

Timmy noticed, but decided not to say a word as he watched Chloe, concerned.

This first day for Chloe was going to be a very, VERY interesting one for her, that's for sure!

* * *

And there we go with the third chapter! How was it? Well, if you're wondering where I got the 'Chloe's parents are jungle explorer' ideas from... well, actually, I was looking up the Wikia page for future Fairly Oddparents content, and a title card for a future Season 10 episode called 'Spring Break-Up' actually features what Chloe's parents actually look like, so we AT LEAST have something on what they look like... so far. Unfortnately, we don't have personaiities or episodes establishing Chloe's parents set up yet, but I'm sure we'll get them in time! Anyway, if you have any suggestions for episodes or ideas in general, please leave and send them in a PM/Private Message! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Being The New Kid

Here's the next chapter of "Magic Wonders"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Timmy could only watch in surprise as he saw a monster rampaging a small city... and what looked like Chloe stepping in and trying to console and comfort the monster by moving a thorn from its foot. Chloe could only hold her head in embarrassment.

As soon as the clip ended, Crocker smiled as he said, "As you can see, class, Chloe is smarter, nicer, superior and even greater than all of you pathetic students combined! I think she may even be my favorite student!"

AJ, hearing this, yelped as his eyes widened. "Over me?"

Crocker scoffed. "Of course not, AJ. I have no favorites..."

AJ sighed in relief.

"But I do have some least favorites in this classroom who I will not name at this time." Crocker said, glancing his head towards Timmy. "Anyway, let's get down to business... teaching you cretins..."

As Crocker turned towards the board, Chloe sighed. "Looks like I've got a lot of work on my end..."

Timmy could only raise an eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

"So... that whole thing with the monster and all..." Timmy started as soon as he, Chloe, AJ and Chester were sitting together at lunch.

"Yeah, I have to admit, that was pretty cool." AJ smiled a bit.

"Yeah! Saving your city and removing that thorn... you must really have made a name for yourself, Chloe!" Chester smiled.

"Thanks, but..." Chloe sighed. "That's not the whole story?"

"There's more?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, and it's pretty much the reason I don't really have friends where I'm from." Chloe sighed. "The whole thorn removal was true... BUT I only made the monster more excited about rampaging the city! I got hated for it for two days!"

"Ouch." Timmy winced a bit. "Sorry to hear that."

"Oh, it's okay, Timmy." Chloe explained as she pulled out her lunch. "I've moved on from all that now."

Chloe then pulled out her lunch as she pulled out some vegetables and some desserts. Timmy raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth... but shook his head as he decided it wasn't worth questioning.

"Healthy foods?" AJ asked. "Guess that makes sense. All girls are health fanatics."

AJ gave a chuckle as Chloe glared at AJ. "Well, true, I am pretty much vegan in terms of what I eat... but I do find good healthy alternatives to the grease and fats you have."

As Chloe started to eat, Timmy looked up and raised an eyebrow as he saw a lot of kids coming over to their table. "Er, what's with all the kids?"

Chloe looked around and groaned. "Oh no... sorry guys, but I feel by now the people overheard about my good deeds..."

"Chloe is awesome!"

"She is so cool!"

"Did you hear about the time she ran into a burning building and saved three dogs!"

Chloe looked over at Timmy, AJ and Chester in worry as the three whispered. Timmy turned and nodded, "Chloe, if you want to hang out with them to keep them occupied, it's all right. I have a feeling they won't leave you alone until you do that."

"Call it a gut feeling?" Chloe asked... then sighed. "I suppose... will you wait for me after school?"

Timmy nodded. "Sure."

Chloe took a deep breath as she turned to her new friends. "I'm going in."

And just like that, Chloe got up and started to talk and mingle with the others.

"I don't know about your friend, dude." Chester said. "She seems too perfect."

"Maybe so, but you've listened to her real story." Timmy said. "Heck, I believe that this whole thing will run its course and Chloe being a national hero or whatever being the new student, it'll pass."

* * *

Sure enough, by the end of the school day, Timmy, AJ and Chester (along with Cosmo and Wanda as a green backpack and a pink notebook respectively) waited for Chloe as she came out and took a deep breath.

"So... how was the popularity coming along?" AJ asked.

"Horribly! That's what I wanted to avoid in the first place!" Chloe groaned. "I was lucky to have escaped out of there!"

"Well, now you're here with us, so... may as well make the better of it..." Timmy smiled as the four of them travelled over to the house. "Anyway, Chloe, since you're here with us, I'll give you the tour of my place, and maybe when we have time, you can give us a tour of your new place!"

Chloe smiled. "Gladly."

"Hope it's better than my place." Chester smiled. "Not that there's anything wrong with living in a trailer park..."

"Don't worry, Chester, I'm willing to accept anyone and anything." Chloe smiled. "After all, I'm always happy to be of help."

Chester gave a slight blush as Timmy gave a chuckle. "Well, come on, guys!"

A little unknown to the guys and girl walking home, watching from a nearby distance was a certain black haired glasses wearing girl who could only narrow her eyes at the sight of the blonde haired girl walking with the boys. Tootie felt a bit sick to her stomach.

* * *

Pretty soon, Tootie was walking in her house as she kept walking. Vicky then jumped out of nowhere, wearing vampire fangs as she laughed. "BLAH!"

But Tootie just ignored Vicky as she kept walking. Vicky stared in shock... then frowned as she moved back a bit until she was ahead of Tootie... then jumped again. "BLAH!"

Tootie just kept walking. Vicky did the same thing again. "BLAH!"

Tootie stopped and looked up at her older sister with glaring eyes. "Vicky, whatever torture you want to put me through, I am not in the mood for it right now."

Vicky looked in shock as she kept looking at her sister as she jumped up and pulled out a picture as Tootie put it on the table. Vicky looked over in curiosity as she noticed the picture of a blonde haired girl in a pink bow and a big happy grin. Tootie then pulled out a red marker... and with a toothy grin, she took off the cap from the marker and started stabbing the picture.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Vicky raised an eyebrow, taking out the vampire fangs and throwing them aside.

"It's this girl, she's really frustrating! She just comes out of nowhere and all of a sudden, Timmy, MY TIMMY, is all buddy-buddy with her!" Tootie said.

"That Turner loser?" Vicky frowned... then chuckled. "You know, sis, I told you that Turner wasn't the right kid for you. Sorry to break the news to you, but it's not meant to be."

"You're wrong, Vicky! Timmy is mine and mine alone." Tootie frowned as she narrowed her eyes. "And I'm determined to get that proven... and no blonde haired girl is going to say otherwise!"

Vicky rolled her eyes as she walked off. "Well, good luck with that."

With that, Tootie was the only one alone in the room, still breathing down and giving a death glare to the picture of the girl. "I'll find out your game, Carmichael... I'll expose your real self to my true love... he'll see you for who you are... he'll see you for who you are!"

* * *

With that, the fourth chapter is done! How did you guys like it? I've been waiting to update this story for quite a while... and thanks to more new episodes of this series coming out last week and this week, I am definitely excited to do more of them! Anyway, if you have any suggestions for this story, please put them in a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Chloe Offering to Babysit for Timmy

Here's the next chapter of "Magic Wonders"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of nights later, a Tuesday night, to be precise, Chloe was over at Timmy's place as both of them were playing cards.

"Go fish." Chloe said as Timmy frowned.

"Drat." Timmy said as he picked out a card... then smirked as he laid down some threes. "But I did get what I want."

Chloe gave a smirk as she said, "So you do, so you do..."

"Hi, Timmy, Chloe!"

Both Timmy and Chloe looked up to see Timmy's mother and father dressed up nicely.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turner! You seem to have been dressed up nicely. What's the occasion?" Chloe asked.

"Well, if you must know, your father and I are going out tonight to a little awards ceremony." Timmy's mother explained.

"Yeah! I've been nominated for the shiniest hair in the office award!" Mr. Turner explained as he pulled out a comb and slicked his hair back as it sparkled a bit. "Never a hair out of place!"

Timmy's eyes widened in shock and horror as he said, "You're going out? Again? I hate to ask, but..."

"Don't you worry, Timmy, we hired your favorite babysitter, Vicky!" Mr. Turner smiled. "She'll keep an eye on you while we're gone!"

Timmy screamed as he ran upstairs. Chloe raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Timmy's parents, who were being ignorant as Mrs. Turner smiled, "He seems excited already!"

"Yeah, really excited..." Chloe said.

"You know, unless you want to hang out some more, Chloe, I think your parents might be waiting for you at home..." Mr. Turner said. "You know, your parents are such nice people."

Chloe gave a smile. "I suppose they are... I better go see if Timmy's okay."

With that said, Chloe immediately ran upstairs as she came over to Timmy's room and knocked on it.

"Timmy? Chloe! Can I come in?" Chloe asked.

After a couple of moments, and overhearing magic happening inside, probably courtesy of Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy opened the door. "Sorry I barred the door. Kind of panicked."

"I would say you have a right to panic." Chloe said as she came in, Timmy closing the door.

"This is just... just terrible! I don't know what to do!" Timmy groaned. "Worst of all, Vicky is probably going to torture me for what I did to her last time, I just know it..."

"Hmm..." Chloe put a hand on her chin, as if to think... she then snapped her fingers. "I could be your babysitter."

Timmy looked over at Chloe with an unimpressed look. "Thanks for the support, Chloe, but a nine year old babysitting someone the same age as them? That makes no sense to me."

"Come on, Timmy, it doesn't have to be, technically, babysitting. Besides, my parents always left me alone when they go out and do their own things." Chloe explained.

Timmy shook his head in shock. "You get left home alone?"

"Yeah. They never found a reason for me to be babysat, they know I can take care of myself." Chloe smiled.

"What she says is technically true, Timmy!" Wanda smiled. "You are technically too old to still be babysat!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo smiled. "Just go down and tell your parents..."

"...that you're a mature young man..." Wanda said.

"...and should be given the chance to spend a few hours on your own!" Cosmo said.

Timmy's eyes widened up in delight as he said, "You know what? That might work out just fine. After all, they trust me!"

"Of course! I'm sure they'll be willing to say yes!" Chloe smiled. "You can also tell them I'll spend some time with you, just to get to know each other. After all, I am the new neighbor!"

Timmy paused. "Hey... why didn't I think of that before? Yes... yes, I think that just might work!"

Timmy then got up and started running downstairs as he then stopped. "Whoop!"

Timmy then backed up a bit as he opened the door, Chloe walking out. "Sorry about that."

"Oh well, nothing I'm not used to." Chloe said as she turned towards Cosmo and Wanda. "Prepare the wands very soon, we'll be making our wishes as soon as we are A-L-O-N-E!"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as both Timmy and Chloe went down.

* * *

As Timmy's mom and Timmy's dad were going over a checklist, Timmy's mom started, "Let's see, do we have everything we need for a perfect attendance to your awards ceremony, dear?"

"We should have it. Dressed up nicely, hair still as shiny as ever, and Timmy is going to be left safe and sound with Vicky. I'm sure things will go accordingly." Timmy's dad smiled... before he spotted in the corner of his eye Timmy and Chloe coming in. "Hi, Timmy! Hey, Chloe! What's up?"

"Well... me and Chloe were talking and... well, I've been thinking..." Timmy said. "Since I'm almost ten, I'm about to mature to a young man pretty soon."

Timmy's dad paused as he and Timmy's mom looked at each other. Timmy's dad then said, "I suppose that's true..."

"...I was thinking, maybe I can spend the night alone?" Timmy smiled.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure, Timmy." Timmy's mother explained. "I mean, it wouldn't be fair to Vicky after we already called her up. After all, she's been your babysitter for about a year now."

"Yeah, and what a fun year that was." Timmy said dryly.

Timmy's parents, missing the sarcasm, gave a smile as Timmy's mother said, "Besides, how can we be sure you'll be safe?"

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" Chloe coughed as Timmy's parents turned to her. "If it's any consolation, my parents always let me stay alone when they leave for some important business trips."

"They do?" Timmy's parents said in surprise.

"Wow, doesn't it get lonely when your parents leave you?" Mr. Turner asked, out of mere curiosity.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm used to it. And anyway, if you don't feel comfortable leaving Timmy alone, I can always keep an eye on him."

"Can you?" Timmy's dad asked. "How much are your services?"

"No need for payment, in fact, I can look after Timmy here for free. I'll make sure he does everything by the book." Chloe smiled as Timmy blushed in embarrassment.

"Is that so..." Mr. and Mrs. Turner said at the same time as they turned to each other in glee, the gears in their heads were starting to whir, thinking about the idea.

"Well, Chloe, if you're doing it for free, then you just saved us a lot of money!" Mrs. Turner smiled in excitement. "Okay, Timmy, as long as you have Chloe with you, you won't be able to have Vicky as a babysitter."

Timmy did his best to hide his glee very well. "I just hope Vicky won't be too disappointed..."

"Well, we'll tell her we won't need her services when she comes." Timmy's dad as he turned to Chloe. "In the meantime, Chloe, we need to give you a few explicit instructions on how to care for our Timmy! We wouldn't want him wandering off somewhere."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I'm not letting Timmy step foot out of the house!" Chloe said as she did the crossing heart motion, winking at Timmy as Timmy gave a smile back. It looks like they were in business!

* * *

And the fifth chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. A Not So Happy Vicky

All right, so, as you guys remember. it's been a while since I updated the story, and you guys kept asking 'when was I going to update this?' Well, you're in luck! After a year and a half of focusing on other projects, it's safe to say that I will finally get another chapter of 'Magic Wonders' done! So, what'll happen this chapter! You'll find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, Vicky was just getting ready to go over to the Turner household (making sure to pack her favorite tools, just in case something happened in that household again... Vicky didn't think she would need the chainsaw ever again, but did it ever feel so good and right to just hold it. She nodded as she turned back to the house and yelled inside, "Don't think you're getting off easy, Mom and Dad! I'll be back in a little while!"

And with that said and done, Vicky hopped in her car and started to drive off, laughing in a maniacal voice. As soon as they were sure she left, Vicky and Tootie's parents peeked out nervously.

"At least it's safe to come out..." Nicky, Vicky's mother said as she was about to step out of the house... before a machine gun laser came prodding out of the wall, aiming at her forehead. She yelped as she backed away. "...maybe not..."

"I can't believe she took after my mother." Vicky's dad said as he shook nervously. "I just don't understand why out of the gene pool, the evil one had to be my oldest daughter..."

"Well... look on the bright side, honey." Nicky gave a smile. "At least we have ONE daughter with no psychopathic tendencies!"

"Are you sure about that?" Vicky and Tootie's father asked as he pointed over to Tootie, who had bloodshot eyes coming out from behind her glasses and was getting a cup of coffee from the coffee pot that Vicky had turned on.

After taking a huge gulp of coffee, she gave a nod as Tootie skipped back to her room, but not before growling, "Carmichael..."

As soon as Tootie went back inside, Nicky looked concerned as she hugged Vicky and Tootie's dad out of fear. "Hold me..."

Both the parents of Vicky and Tootie sat down in fear, wondering what would become of their generation...

* * *

And speaking of their generation, Vicky had just arrived at the Turner household as she looked over the house. Any moment now, that twerp's parents would be going out the door.

"Okay, Vicky... keep your cool... show off your pearly whites." Vicky thought to herself as she bared her teeth. "...turn the frown upside down..." Her frown turned into a deranged smile. "...and most importantly, just... relax."

Vicky sighed as her face gave a sweet, innocent exterior, despite what the lightning strike in the background said. Regardless, Vicky knew one thing for sure, she was ready for another night of babysitting, and no weird dreams or that Turner brat can possibly stay in his way. But, just in case, she pulled out her chainsaw and put it in her pocket, ensuring its' safe keeping. She didn't know whether it was all a dream or not, but she didn't care at the moment. All she knew was that whatever happened, she was prepared for it. Very, VERY prepared.

So, without further delay, with a smile on her face, she rang the doorbell of the Turner household. And before she could wait for anybody to answer, she just opened the door, her eyes sparkling as Timmy's parents and a very nervous Timmy was waiting nearby.

"Hello! Here I am, ready for work! And where is the little darling?" Vicky said through her fake smile, before immediately running up to Timmy and grabbing him in a hug. "I missed you!"

Timmy felt the life passing before his eyes, knowing that Vicky's 'hugs' were more her trying to kill him intentionally. She then intentionally bumped him around a few times saying, "We're! Going! To! Have! A! Great! Evening!"

"Actually, Vicky..." Mr. Turner said as Vicky looked up, her smile on her face. "We're not going to need you tonight after all."

Vicky's eyes widened in shock as she was starting to hug Timmy so tightly, his face was starting to turn blue. "Wh-what do you mean? You aren't leaving Timmy by himself, are you? He couldn't do anything by himself if he-"

"No, far from it." Timmy's father laughed. "Actually, we hired another new babysitter for Timmy."

Timmy slipped from her clutches as Vicky's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what! I'm being replaced? By WHOM?"

"Uh, that would be me."

Vicky blinked as her body immediately turned around to see a blonde haired girl, around the same age as Timmy, wearing a pink bow on her head, her tooth chipped, and weaing a yellow dress-like robe. "Hello, I'm Chloe Carmichael, and I'm Timmy's new babysitter!"

Vicky paused as she looked at the girl before recognizing the name almost immediately. _'Carmichael? It couldn't be the same girl Tootie hates right now... is it?"_

The red haired babysitter laughed a little bit as she said, "You're the new babysitter on the block! Oh, come on! No offense, but you're... what, the same age as Timmy? What makes you think you're qualified to be a babysitter!"

"Actually..." Chloe smiled as she pulled out some papers. "I'm not just a babysitter. I'm a Certified Super Sitter. A... Certifiable Super Sitter, if you will."

Vicky frowned in suspicion as she grabbed a paper out of Chloe's hands before reading it over. "This license allows Chloe Wahlgren Carmichael to babysit for anybody, anywhere, anytime. Notified by the... there's a Babysitter's Society?"

Chloe gave a firm nod as Vicky grumbled a bit... as she looked down at Chloe before turning to Mr. and Mrs. Turner. "You know, I would have liked a few hours' notice on this."

"Sorry we didn't tell you until last minute, but when a babysitter offers to do it for free, then... how can we say no to a deal like that!" Mrs. Turner gave a smile.

Vicky gave a fake smile as she said, "You know what, I suppose you have a good point. But if, say, something were to go wrong, you'd give me a call, right?"

"Of course, Vicky. We always have you on standby!" Mr. Turner smiled. "Besides, think of this as a nice little Saturday off for you."

"Oh, I will." Vicky smiled as she started to walk off. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if there are any... 'needy' people in the area that require my services. Ta ta!"

As Vicky left and shut the door, her eyes narrowed as she growled in anger. "How could that little blonde twerpette take away my job! Nobody is allowed to babysit but me! Certifiable Super Sitter? Ha! I ber that little brat couldn't even babysit a flamingo if she tried!"

Vicky then walked away as she frowned in suspicion. "Furthermore, a kid babysitting another kid the same age as her? It makes no absolute sense... unless..." Vicky gave a smirk. "I just need to do a little reconnaissance... and playing... the waiting game... if that girl thinks I'm going to fall over easy, she is mistaken! No kid ever escapes the wrath of Vicky!"

She laughed a bit as she walked over to her car and drove it away from the household, presumably to hide it so that she could sneak back into the Turner household and lie in wait... she shuffled her hands together, giving a chuckle to herself. "And besides, in a way, I guess I'll be doing my little sister a favor in torturing that 'Certifable Super Sitter'..."

Vicky laughed as she dove into the bushes, waiting and waiting for the moment to strike. Little did she know was that Chloe was peeking out the window, seeing this.

Timmy, who was sitting with his 'goldfish' by his side, raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Seems she's a little suspicious. I have a feeling she might try to call your parents in an attempt to bust up our 'fun'." Chloe said in concern.

"Maybe we should wish her away to a hot desert! That way she won't be able to tell on Mom and Dad!" Timmy smirked. "After all, my parents may be a bit lacking, but they're not stupid enough to believe Vicky was wished away to Egypt..."

"We could do that for sure!" Wanda smiled as she and Cosmo held up their wands with their fins. "Chloe, do you think we can do that?"

"Tempting, but no." Chloe said. "I think I have a better idea..."

* * *

With that, the sixth chapter has ended, and we are back in business! How did you guys like it? If you guys have any ideas for the story, send it through PMs, I'd love to hear your feedback! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
